Meow Wow
}}}= - Statistiek = |spec=DreamEater |DDDSEXP=0.9 |DDDSHP=36 |DDDSSTR=8.4 |DDDSMAG=11.1 |DDDSDEF=6.6 |DDDfire=x1.05 |DDDbliz=x1.05 |DDDthun=x1.05 |DDDwater=x1.05 |DDDdark=x1.05 |DDDlight=x1.05 |DDDlink=Meow Wounce |DDDatt=Physical |DDDstyle=Physical/Light |DDDdream=Rampant Fantasy |DDDdisp1=Stray |DDDdesc1=Aggressively uses all horn attacks. |DDDdispab=face |DDDdispac=tail |DDDdispad=legs |DDDdisp2=Rascal |DDDdesc2=Attacks recklessly with leaping Horn Dives. |DDDdispba=legs |DDDdispbc=face |DDDdispbd=tail |DDDdisp3=Smart Cookie |DDDdesc3=Mostly participates by doing magic attacks. |DDDdispca=tail |DDDdispcb=tail |DDDdispcd=face |DDDdisp4=Sidekick |DDDdesc4=Devotes itself more to replenishing allies' HP. |DDDdispda=legs |DDDdispdb=tail |DDDdispdc=face |DDDNLVL1=3 |DDDNLVL2=6 |DDDNLVL3=8 |DDDNLVL4=12 |DDDNLVL5=14 |DDDNLVL6=18 |DDDNLVL7=18 |DDDNLVL8=20 |DDDNLVL9=20 |DDDNLVL10=24 |DDDNloc1=Traverse Town |DDDNloc2=La Cité des Cloches |DDDNloc3=The Grid |DDDNloc4=Prankster's Paradise |DDDNloc5=Traverse Town |DDDNenc5=(Portal) |DDDRLVL1=3 |DDDRLVL2=6 |DDDRLVL3=8 |DDDRLVL4=12 |DDDRLVL5=14 |DDDRLVL6=18 |DDDRloc1=Traverse Town |DDDRenc1=(Portal) |DDDRloc2=La Cité des Cloches |DDDRenc2=(Portal) |DDDRloc3=The Grid |DDDRenc3=(Portal) |DDDNHP=28.8 |DDDNSTR=9.4 |DDDNMAG=12.4 |DDDNDEF=4.8 |DDDNEXP=1.0 |DDDRHP=43.2 |DDDRSTR=16.9 |DDDRMAG=22.3 |DDDRDEF=7.2 |DDDREXP=2.0 |DDDNtime=x1.0 |DDDNigni=x1.0 |DDDNpois=x1.0 |DDDNmagn=x1.0 |DDDNstun=x1.0 |DDDNsleep=x1.0 |DDDNconf=x1.0 |DDDNblind=x1.0 |DDDNbind=x1.0 |DDDNzero=x1.0 |DDDNzant=x1.0 |DDDNmini=x1.0 |DDDNstop=x1.0 |DDDNslow=x0 |DDDNfree=x1.0 |DDDNimmunities=Slow |DDDNrewards=HP Orb x2 (30%), Munny x2 (40%), Droplet x2 (30%) Ice Dream Cone (3%), Balloon (1%) Rampant Figment (12%), Vibrant Figment (6%) |DDDRrewards=HP Orb x2 (30%), Munny x2 (40%), Droplet x2 (30%) Ice Dream Cone (3%), Balloon (1%) Rampant Figment (16%), Rampant Fancy (8%) |DDDNworlds=Traverse Town, La Cité des Cloches, The Grid, Prankster's Paradise |DDDRworlds=Traverse Town (Special Portal) La Cité des Cloches (Special Portal) The Grid (Special Portal) }}}} 'N Meow Wow is 'n droom eter wat verskyn in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Die Meow Wow is die enigste droom eater ontwerp deur Tetsuya Nomura.Kingdom Hearts 3D Ultimania: Nomura: Die enigste een wat ek myself geteken het, is die Wandanyan. Ek het dit eintlik alles in een slag getrek, en het dit glad nie verander nie. Wat die ander Geeste betref, het ek die Wandanyan aan die personeel gewys en gevra dat hulle hulle 'n vreemde ontwerp gee, sonder om te oulik te wees. Hulle het vir my in hoë geeste getrek en met een interessante ontwerp na die ander uitgekom. Sy Gees-weergawe word verkry via sintese, terwyl sy Nagmerrie-weergawe gevind kan word in Traverse Town, La Cité des Cloches, The Grid, en Prankster's Paradise. Sy seldsame weergawe kan gevind word in Traverse Town, La Cité des Cloches en in The Grid in 'n spesiale portaal. Wanneer die gees weergawe verslaan word, verlaat sy agter die droomfragment Rampant Fantasy. Sy skakel aanval is Meow Wounce. Voorkoms Meow Wows is plomp Droom Eaters wat lyk soos 'n kruis tussen 'n kat en 'n hond. Dit het 'n punt aan die bokant van sy kop, en sy oë lyk soos plus tekens. Dit het 'n hond-agtige snuit, vlekke op sy kant, en puntige ore. Daar is 'n klein kleurring op sy bene en skei sy bene uit sy pote. Die Meow Wow se naam reflekteer die Droom Eater se gehybridiseerde kat-honde-ontwerp; sy Japannese naam is 'n kombinasie van "woof" (わんわん Wanwan) en "meow" (にゃんにゃん Nyan'nyan), maar dit is ook 'n woord wat die woord "wonder" bevat. Die Engelse naam is 'n kunsmatige woord wat gevorm word deur die kombinasie van "meow" en "wow" as 'n woordspeling op "bow wow", sowel as die uitroep "wow." ;Gees ;Nagmerrie ;Skaars Storielyn ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Sora kry die Meow Wow Spirit nadat hy die Nightmare-weergawes verslaan het, wat dit die eerste van sy Dream Eater-metgeselle maak. Later, wanneer Riku die bewussyn van sy eerste Drop herwin, merk hy op dat Shiki deur Nightmare Meow Wows gejaag word en haar red. Wanneer Frollo Sora, Phoebus en Quasimodo probeer om hom die plek van die Hof van Wonderwerke (engels: Court of Miracles) te wys, roep hy Nightmare Meow Wows om as sy persoonlike handlangers op te tree. Wanneer Riku die Brink van wanhoop bereik en op soek is na 'n pad na die kasteel van die organisasie, spot hy Sora se Meow Wow om sy aandag van die kasteel-ingang te kry. Wanneer sy Komory Bat ook verskyn, besef hy dat hulle daar is om hom te help oor en gebruik die droom lyn werklikheid Shift (engels: Reality Shift) om 'n tou te maak en die gaping oor te steek. Verskeie Meow Wows kom met 'n menigte ander Spirits aan om Sora te verwelkom wanneer hy terugkeer na Traverse Town nadat hy die Mark van Bemeestering eksamen voltooi het; Sora se eie Meow Wow is die eerste om hom te groet. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Meow Wow verskyn as 'n summon, wat Sora verkry deur Yen Sid na die voltooiing van Olympus. Meow Wow se skakel staan bekend as Meow Wow Balloon. Sora ritte op Meow Wow se rug om op vyande te weerkaats en stamp. Die eindvermoë skep 'n uitbarsting van al die ander droom eter. Strategie Die Meow Wow is 'n redelik algemene vyand wat hom op Sora of Riku aandring om aan te val. As 'n bondgenoot is die Meow Wow 'n redelik effektiewe geneser. Hierdie Droom Eater is egter swak teen vuur-gebaseerde aanvalle. Vermoëns Vermoëskoppeling style="margin-left: 10px; color:#000000; border:solid 2px #000000; border-radius: 10px; text-align:center" align="center" width="500px" - colspan="2" style="border-top-left-radius: 0.5em; border-top-right-radius: 0.5em; background:#000000; color:#FFFFFF;" }}} se Prys lys - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Cure style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Cura - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Curaga style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Spark - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Slow style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" HP Boost - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Item Boost style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Attack Haste - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Magic Haste style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Magic Boost - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Defense Boost style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Light Screen - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Confusion Block style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Poison Block - style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Leaf Bracer style="background:#FF6060; color:#FFFFFF;" Link Critical } Aanvalle Stryd= border=1 cellpadding=2 cellspacing=0 class="sortable" style="text-align:center; font-size:10px" width=500px -bgcolor="#3A3A3A" rowspan="2" width="36%" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Naam rowspan="2" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Element rowspan="2" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Vlak colspan="4" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Ingesteldheid - width="8%" height="10px" style="background:#8A2EB2" St'Ingestelheid: ST=Stray (afrikaans: rondloper), R=Rascal (afrikaans: Rakker), SC=Smart Cookie (afrikaans: Slimkop), Sk=Sidekick (afrikaans: Makker) width="8%" style="background:#FFFF00" 'R width="8%" style="background:#00CED1" SC width="8%" style="background:#00FF00" Sk - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Horn Strike||Physical||1||✔|| || ||✔ - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Horn Slice||Physical||1||✔|| || ||✔ - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Horn Dive||Physical||1||✔|| ||✔||✔ - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Horn Bounce||Physical||1||✔||✔|| || - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Cure||rowspan="3"|—||1||rowspan="3"| ||rowspan="3"|✔||rowspan="3"|✔||rowspan="3"|✔ - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Cura||10 - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Curaga||20 - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Balloon||rowspan="3"|Neutral||1||rowspan="3"| ||rowspan="3"| ||rowspan="3"|✔||rowspan="3"| - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Balloonra||16 - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Balloonga||25 - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Slow||Neutral||1|| || ||✔||✔ - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Vanish||—||13|| || ||✔||✔ - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Combo Assist||—||18|| ||✔||✔|| } |-|Flick Rush = border=1 cellpadding=2 cellspacing=0 class="sortable" style="text-align:center; font-size:10px" width=500px -bgcolor="#3A3A3A" rowspan="2" width="36%" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Naam rowspan="2" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Element rowspan="2" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Vlak colspan="4" style="color:white; font-size:12px" Ingesteldheid - width="8%" height="10px" style="background:#8A2EB2" St'Ingestelheid: ST=Stray (afrikaans: rondloper), R=Rascal (afrikaans: Rakker), SC=Smart Cookie (afrikaans: Slimkop), Sk=Sidekick (afrikaans: Makker) width="8%" style="background:#FFFF00" 'R width="8%" style="background:#00CED1" SC width="8%" style="background:#00FF00" Sk - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Horn Combo||Physical||1||35%||30%||15%||35% - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Horn Dive||Physical||1||35%||25%||39%||35% - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Horn Bounce||Physical||1||20%||40%||15%||10% - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Cure||rowspan="3"|—||1||rowspan="3"| ||rowspan="3"|5%||rowspan="3"|3%||rowspan="3"|5% - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Cura||10 - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Curaga||20 - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Balloon||rowspan="3"|Neutral||1||rowspan="3"| ||rowspan="3"| ||rowspan="3"|20%||rowspan="3"| - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Balloonra||16 - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Balloonga||25 - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Slow||—||1||10%|| ||5%||10% - bgcolor="#E6E6FA" Vanish||—||13|| || ||3%||5% - bgcolor="#FF6060" Elixir||—||1||colspan="4"|Gevorderde opdrag } Formules vir die sintese ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Die Meow Wow formule word verkry nadat Sora 'n groep Nagmerries verslaan en die vermoë het om Dream Eaters in Traverse Town se Tweede Distrik te gebruik. Die Meow Wow kan geskep word deur ses verskillende formules. *Die eerste formule is 'n rang E formule. **3 Rampant Figment + 2 Vibrant Figment *Die tweede formule is 'n rang D formule. **4 Rampant Figment + 3 Vibrant Fancy *Die derde formule is 'n rang C formule. **6 Rampant Figment + 1 Vibrant Fantasy *Die vierde formule is 'n rang B formule. **6 Vibrant Figment + 2 Vibrant Fancy *Die vyfde formule is 'n rang A formule. **1 Malleable Fantasy + 2 Vibrant Fancy *Die sesde formule is 'n rang S formule wat 'n 90% kans op sukses het. **3 Malleable Fantasy + 2 Wild Fantasy Gallery File:Meow Wow Plushie.png|'N Meow Wow plushie Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels Category:Summons Kategorie:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance enemies Kategorie:Physical-attribute Dream Eaters Kategorie:Physical/Light-style Dream Eaters